The Only Exception
by Courtneycat
Summary: Duncan and Courtney have been best friends since they were kids, but what happens when someday Courtney get's a new boy In her life and why Is her life going down In a tragedy not so long after her new relationship? Read and find out!


''You can come visit her now, but she still Isn't conscious.'' The doctor, told Duncan as he was sitting In the waiting room at the hospital almost all night.

''I don't care, I just want to see her.'' He said to the doctor, who understood the situation he was In letting him leave the waiting room, to go into the room where she was.

The doctor went away after giving him his speech, and let Duncan find his way to her hospital room walking by himself.

When he reached the end of the corridor he took his hand on the door handle, taking a deep breath before walking inside. When he was inside he saw her laying In a hospital bed, with wires attached to her body.

She looked so peaceful there she was lying, still having a lot of bruises on her arms and face. Each time he saw her like this he felt hurt Inside, like he was telling himself that, what If he wasn't there then what would've happened, that she would eventually get killed..?

He went over to a chair besides the bed, and sat down. After sitting there In silence for a few minutes just staring at her lifeless body, he took her hand feeling that It was cold, he held on to It and never wanted to let go.

''Courtney..'' He managed to get out, trying to be a man there he was sitting and not to start crying, ''I know that you probably can't hear me now, but I just want to say that If you just come back I won't let anyone ever take advantage of you like he did.''

A few seconds passed, but still no response, just a unconscious tired probably dead Courtney lying In a hospital bed, waiting to be saved. He then started to cry, he couldn't live without her by his side then what would his life be like, an empty hole…

He laid his head on her, crying into her and the sheets, still holding her hand.

How could a innocent girl like Courtney end up In a situation like this, he thought as he was lying there crying his heart out, for the girl who had been his best friend since their childhood. He then thought back to where It all began not so long ago and how It all started…

**3 months earlier**

''Hey, Courtney.'' Duncan yelled, running up to her as they both walked to school on a warm sunny summer day.

''Wait up,'' He breathed out, due to the running.

''Wow, you really need to work out more.'' She teased him, laughing as she was walking with her books In her hands that was close to her chest.

''Oh, ha ha.. Im like working out everyday of the week, don't tell me that these aren't the real deal Princess.'' He said, flexing his muscles at her.

''I could, but then you'd make a fool out of yourself, and how many times have I told you to not call me Princess, It was fun as long as we was six but now, It Is just getting annoying.'' She pointed out, making him feel less of a man.

''Oh bu-hu, now your making me cry.'' Duncan said, sarcastically. What he earned from that was a punch In the shoulder from Courtney, making him groan.

''Ow, that hurt.. Princess.'' He teased, cause of her punching him.

''You deserved It, now stop calling me that or I'll make sure you'll never ever have kids.'' She warned, as they walked through the park, to get to school.

Okay, so the way they talked and were to each other probably make you think that they are together as a couple, even their friends told them that but both of them denied It thinking nothing else about each other than that they were perfect as friends, best friends of course.

But, even If Duncan wouldn't admit it, he kind of had a titsi tiny little crush on her. She didn't know, and he of course wouldn't tell her. As long as they were friends and a lot together It didn't mind to him. He even thought of her as his girl, so It was good no other boy had their eyes on Courtney.

They were now on school ground, finding their way to their lockers and then to each of their classes.

First class for Courtney was spanish, so she made her way upstairs to the second floor and Into the third door to the left. Their spanish class took place In a auditorium so they were sitting either long up, In the middle or In the front If you were the geek and wanted to get everything the teacher said written down.

She saw that the teacher hadn't showed up yet, so It was a great opportunity to sit down besides Bridgette and talk about how her date with Geoff went last night. She walked up to the fifth row which was close to the middle row.

''So,'' She said, sitting down beside her, getting her attention. ''You and Geoff last night, how did It go?'' Courtney smiled at her, seeing Bridgette smile back at her.

''Oh, Courtney It was amazing. He had Invited me over to his house, and when I arrived at the door I walked Inside not seeing him, but red rose petals on the floor that led up to his room.'' She squeaked at the end, out of happiness.

''Oh my god, Bridgette, did you and Geoff do the dirty last night.'' She asked, looking shocked at her.

''Ssshh, I don't want the whole school to know!'' Bridgette shushed, placing her hand fast on Courtney's mouth to make her shut up, looking around to see If somebody heard her. She then let her hand go and said, ''but If you have to know.. Yeah, we kind of did..'' Bridgette smiled at her, with her cheeks getting red as a tomato.

Courtney gasped, and stared to smile also, ''Bridgette, your so bad.'' She laughed as they joked a little about It, talking more about her last night event until the teacher came In.

''Hola everyone, can you guys turn to page 150 In your spanish books, and tell me what you think were supposed to learn about for these two weeks straight.'' He then sat down taking out his book as well.

Courtney took out her book, turning to the page they were told to turn to. She then saw they were going to work on the story Romeo and Juliet.

''So, as you guys see were going to talk about a love story, historia de amor.'' He repeated the last sentence again just In spanish.

The best about being In spanish class was that Courtney already was spanish, or half spanish, as she was both spanish and canadian which made her a hispanic.

As the teacher was about to talk again, the door to the class room was being opened and a boy came In. A very handsome boy, If I could correct that, Courtney thought as she saw him.

''Oh hey, who are you?'' The teacher asked. The boy walked further Into the classroom now, giving him a note, looking around as he suddenly made eye contact with Courtney. The boy had brown short hair, a red hoodie with white drawstrings and a pair of blue denim pants on.

''Oh yeah, Im Adam and Im new here, the counselor told me that this was the spanish classroom.'' The boy who's name was Adam, told the teacher as others didn't pay attention anymore and started to take advantage of the time to talk and cheek their cellphones.

''Hi, Im .'' The teacher said, presenting himself to him,''but you just call me by my name, Pedro.'' He told him, friendly shaking his hand.

''Nice to meet you,'' Adam said, smiling.

''So, why don't you take a seat, and we'll start again.'' Pedro said, as Adam walked up to find himself a seat. He then walked over to where Courtney and Bridgette were, sitting down besides them smiling, with them both smiling back, both thinking he looked pretty hot.

''Hey, so what's your name.'' Adam whispered to Courtney, as the teacher was busy talking In front.

''Im Courtney, nice to have a new student here, I mean not that I like you or anything, of course I like you, eeh, that came out wrong, what was your name again?'' She asked, getting nervous there she sat, starting to get a light color of pink In her cheeks.

''Im Adam,'' he laughed softly at her, ''so since I'm like new here, and can't find my way around would you like to give me a tour around?'' He whispered to her.

She felt like screaming right at that time, screaming 'YES' with full force and happiness. But she thought that It might have been a little weird, at least when they were In class. She just had to hold It In till the class was over.

''Yeah of course, that would've been great.'' She smiled at him, whispering back.

''I look forward to It.'' He whispered close to her ear now, making her shiver. He turned back to his seat, writing down what the teacher said as If nothing had happened.

Courtney then turned around to Bridgette who had heard their whole conversation smiling at her giving her a thumbs up. This day couldn't have gotten any better, Courtney thought as she smiled to herself drifting of to her thoughts what made her not pay attention to the teacher.

**AN:**

**What do you think of my new story? I've got this plot In this story I wanted to get out there ^^**

**So this chapter Is not long, It's just a short one to see what you guys think about it, so do you think it was good? Bad? Should I continue or not? You guys tell me :3**


End file.
